Usuário Discussão:Gaming Foxy
Administrador Olá, eu vi seu post na página de Frankie e posso entender suas razões, além do mais pelo número de contribuições que você já possui na Fallout Wiki acredito que vai ser bom ter alguém como você na equipe. Estou a te mandar os Admin Rights -Ahead! [[User:Linconl|'Lin'coln]] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 23h57min de 25 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) Infobox Por acaso, só por acaso você não mexeu na Predefinição:Infobox não? É que está de certa forma dando um pequeno erro com simplesmente todas as Infobox... -Ahead! [[User:Linconl|'Lin'coln']] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 21h48min de 1 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) sim eu tentei fazer com que ela fosse que nem a que tem na Fallout em ingles e eu deixei uma mesangem na caixa de mensagem de uma pessoa ( http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Shining-Armor ) que sabe mexer com os codigos da wikia para arrumar isso desculpa. Gaming Foxy 00h54min de 1 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) se voce precisar pode reverter o que aconteceu ali e desculpa de novo Gaming Foxy 01h00min de 1 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) Paginas para serem avaliadas Eu vou deixar uma pequena categoria para "avaliar" as paginas mais estranhas para a wiki. Além disso gostaria que você desse uma olhada rápida nesta página, antes de que seja realizada qualquer edição de correção e preciso de sua opinião para esta página. *Super Mutantes(Fallout 3) A categoria Páginas para avaliação -Ahead! [[User:Linconl|'''Lin'coln']] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 20h28min de 3 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) :Ok eu só irei aguardar a opinião de Frankie para ver o que ele acha deste caso em particular. Obrigado pela opinião também. :-Ahead! [[User:Linconl|'Lin'coln]] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 21h08min de 3 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) Help for css pages Hello, I saw your message on my profile. I would be happy to help you to update your css pages. First, you need to know exactly what you want : do you want an improvment of the main page only ? Do you want an update of all your wiki's appearance (including templates, infobox...) ? In all cases, there are some MediaWiki pages you'll need to copy over your own css pages (or create them otherwise). Here is a list of most important things : - MediaWiki:Common.css and MediaWiki:Common.js (will apply for every themes on your wiki) - MediaWiki:Wikia.css and MediaWiki:Wikia.js (will apply for the Wikia style only) - MediaWiki:Monobook.css (will apply for the Monobook style only) These are the most important css pages. Be carefull however, a strange issue happened to me : if your common.css seems to not be applied, or if everything is going wrong on your main page (linked, I think), just copy all the css code of MediaWiki:Common.css over MediaWiki:Wikia.css and the same with .js pages. In my case, this resolved the problem. Yet, I don't think it's a proper solution, so I'll talk with The Gunny about that and I'll tell you if there is something new. Then, you'll need to copy over all templates/doc (and translate them if you want them to be used by your pt editors) but I think you know how to do it. I hope you'll manage to do it, it's not that complicated. Tell me if there is any problem. --OzonePSD (discussão) 07h13min de 8 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) In fact you just have to translate the templates parameters and the doc (for non-English users). Everything else, you can just copy over. --OzonePSD (discussão) 18h42min de 8 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) Página para padrão em edições Gaming vou precisar que você adicione uma página para mim poder colocar os padrões de edição na wiki, sejam eles, títulos, categorias ou apenas colocar os PX de cada imagem pode fazer isso? Pode ser de maneira mais básica possível, ela vai ser adicionado como uma complementação nos projetos de Artigos que aparecem na barra de navegação, fazendo assim com que seja um pouco mais fácil a novos usuários saber o que colocar nas páginas para que fique correto de primeira ou eles não desistam por ficarem atordoados pela indecisão. Como eu disse cria algo básico (ou complicado, seja como você decidir) para que eu tenha uma base e possa deixar meio que destacado desde que ele seja iniciado na wiki. -Ahead! [[User:Linconl|'Lin'coln']] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 22h12min de 9 de Junho de 2015 :Opss, lembrei que tinha visto em algum lugar algo para iniciar e estava nos regulamentos mesmo, então peço que "deixe para lá" o ultimo pedido. :-Ahead! [[User:Linconl|'''Lin'coln']] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 22h23min de 9 de Junho de 2015 Re: uma coisa Apesar do seu pedido eu vou continuar a atualizar, afinal de contas, só é necessário recolocar o arquivo da imagem e não re-editar a página nem nada do gênero... -Ahead! [[User:Linconl|'Lin'coln]] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 21h04min de 11 de Junho de 2015 :'PS': Você não seria um cara por acaso? Porque essas imagens são um tanto quanto femininas demais se é que você me entende... :-Ahead! [[User:Linconl|'Lin'coln']] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 21h10min de 11 de Junho de 2015 ::Da uma olhada no regulamento para páginas em avaliação e depois me diga se ficou bom e também responda as perguntas anteriores. ::-Ahead! [[User:Linconl|'''Lin'coln']] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 21h10min de 13 de Junho de 2015 Updates Eu acabei enviando algumas mensagens para a Wikia pedindo reparos, os quais ainda aguardo respostas e além disso pedi também que se realizasse o reparo do nome da wiki de FalloutWiki para Fallout Wiki, que apesar de ser algo mínimo, já estava me dando dor de cabeça. No mais estou pensando em regressar a minha rotina normal de editor de wiki pequena, e quem sabe um dia, fazer ela ficar grande, você pode ver que to até dando um tapa nas coisas mais básicas. Provavelmente eu continuarei com o projeto do Shelter mas em menor escala dando uma de super visor. PS: Eu só estou mandando essa mensagem porque é 00:14 e o Jspo iria me encher o saco por mandar algo em português lá e quando (se) as coisas ficarem boas aqui eu do um grito. [[User:Linconl|'Lin'coln]] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 00h14min de 26 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) Elder Scrolls wikia Bom eu gostaria de deixar você a parte de minha nova função como administrador também da Elder Scrolls wikia então eu deixo o convite para você ingressar nela também. Peço aqui que você de vez em quando patrulhe a atividade da wiki para ver se ninguém quis bancar o engraçadinho. Além disso, se divirta. -Ahead! [[User:Linconl|'Lin'''coln]] ''Speak!'' 19h29min de 20 de Julho de 2015